Cerebral embolism is a known complication of cardiac surgery, cardiopulmonary bypass, and catheter-based interventional cardiology and electrophysiology procedures. Embolic particles, which may include thrombus, atheroma and lipids, may become dislodged by surgical or catheter manipulations and enter the bloodstream, embolizing in the brain or other vital organs downstream. Other sources of potential emboli include cardiogenic emboli, such as thrombus that results from chronic atrial fibrillation and emboli from ruptured or vulnerable aortic plaque. Cerebral embolism can lead to neuropsychological deficits, stroke and even death. Other organs downstream can also be damaged by embolism, resulting in diminished function or organ failure.